Sango's Diary
by The Sleeping Queen
Summary: as told by Kagome We were talking when we heard a rusling behind the bush. We found Miroku going through Sango's stuff. We busted him and he was holding her diary. We're sure sango won't mind if we take a look. We'll blame it on Miroku later.
1. pg1

**Sango's Diary**

_Read and die!_

_(dp. me tda thedarkangel101 kn1g kouga'snumba1girl)_

Sango was taking a bath while Inuyasha and I were talking. We heard a rustling sound coming from behind the bush. Miroku was going through Sango's things! _(dp., tda., & kn1g.: PEVERT!)_

We busted him while he was holding her diary. We couldn't help but want to know what she wrote... So we grabbed it from him and started reading it. We'll blame it on Miroku later.

_(tda.: Im fine with that._

_kn1g.: Me to!_

_dp.: I 2cd the motion!)_

_Dear Diary,Journy day 4(bandof 7 days)_

_Another of the Band of 7 was found. Kagome said he had split personality or something like that. We were near Mt. Hokuray (please excuse spelling) so thats why he could be the good docter there. had a hard time being a murderer. Miroku had to save Kikiyo 'cause she was hurt and Inuyasha couldn't get to her. My god was he HOT! In the middle of the fight they took off 'cause the new member couldn't kill with being so close to the mountain. Kagome became upset 'cause of Inuyasha becomeing very, Id like to say lovey dovey but, let me refraze that. Inuyasha, basically Kagome got emotionaly hurt because of Inuyasha and Kikiyo being so serious and their old love started to spark alittle I guess. Its hard to explain this in words. I would'nt be surprised if Kagome sits him really bad soon if he won't stop bothering her about it._

_Dear DiaryJourney day 5 (band of 7 days) _

_I was right! Inuyasha kept wanting to pick a fight with her 'cause she wasn't talking to him. They talked about it for a bit till he set her off. She sat him so hard he wasn't walkin for a while. _


	2. pg2

_page 2. (dp.: Hope you people like it. I'm making up a couple of days.)_

**Continued story told by Kagome**

_"Inuyasha. Did you hear something?" I asked. "No you?" I looked over the bush and Sango was coming. Miroku hid it and we didn't start reading it till Sango was asleep._

_Dear DiaryJourney day 6 (Band of 7 days)_

_Today Miroku grabbed my but again! Right after he was flirting again! I smacked him so hard he hit the ground with a bang. _

_Today wasn't good for Inuyasha either... He sulked all day about what Miroku said to him earlier. Something like if he does love Kagome he should act now or someone else like Koga will. Inuyasha sat there all day looking in shock or something. Well... If he dosen't act soon she's gonna get with Kouga or someone else! If he loves Kikyo it'll probly end bad anyway. Plus her body being made of clay, she would eventually brake into pieces right?_

_But it was totally fun for me and Kagome. We found a hot spring and soaked in it for awhile and then we desided to poke Inuyasha all day. When we poked him, it didn't seem to bother him though... But he did make a funny pop sound when ever we poked him..._


	3. pg 3 Oh man! Run off!

_Page 3. (Sorry people's for taking so long. Got caught up in the other stories. By the way, WHY DO YOU PEOPLE NOT VOTE FOR, "THE CHILDREN'S ADVENTURE"! I can't continue that story till at least one person does! Any way we're skipping a couple days here. No date. Maybe more than a couple of days.)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Continued by Kagome...

_"Man I'm board." said Inuyasha. I said,"Same here. Lets read more." Inuyasha, "Ok."_

_Dear Diary,_

_We went deep into Mt. Hokuray. Me and Miroku. We followed a strange glow through the tunnels. We were lost. I have a feeling that the glow was Kohaku. At the exit of the tunnel was a moss cape. They're used on night missions (_people I didn't hear all the stuff correctly from that episode.)

_Dear Diary,_

_We've gone farther and met up with Kagura. We fought her and I ended up becomeing unconsious. I woke up later on Miroku. He used his wind tunnel on the attacking demans. He must of sucked up a lot of samyoshou, because he was barely awake when I awoke. I STILL CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! We met the Monk making the barrior, Miroku tried to suck him up. Didn't work but it weakened the Barrior. Then...(Kagome: Hey! The writing stopped there! Inuyasha: Yeah it did. Wonder why. Kagome: Hurry up! Sango's coming! Hide it!)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chap. maybe the last 'cause I suck at remembering episodes. Read the other stuff! Bye!


	4. A Note to My Readers

**A note to my readers:**

I'm going to discontinue the following stories of mine.

-An Unknown Existance

-The Children's Adventure

-An Sango's Diary

Why you may ask? Because I have lost interest in writing them. My mind goes blank on them. But to make up for it I will continue the stories I have, an will start off with different ones. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me please...

-EP


End file.
